User blog:Defender7881/Tank Diary: WWIII
I kinda got bored, so I decided to create a fictional diary blog. Please enjoy! :) ''12/27/2020 ''It's official, WWIII has been declared. Apparently, there was a chain of events that brought tensions between Russia, Japan, and Germany to the breaking point. Japan and Germany are allies at this point, with Russia fighting alone. Luckly, the US isn't gonna intervene directly, but rather supply with weapons and munitions. But, they will be intervening if the war involvement becomes bigger. There is a few Type 90s working around the Norfolk Naval Base, in which they did heard about the declaration, but they decided to stay. I have a friend over at Japan (Being a STB-1 if you readers don't know) and he isn't gonna be joining the JSDF anytime soon when he called and decided to move. However, the main fear the US and others have is Russia's usage of nuclear weapons, which would soon be the reason why the US and all of the other NATO countries will intervene with the war. At notice, the president would deploy the SAF for the frontlines. Delta has been keeping tabs with ongoing events, and the final straw was that Russia shot down one of Japan's fighters when it got 25 kilometers into the airspace. Luckly, the pilot did survive and escape, but Japan declared war, following Germany's will to support Japan. So essentially, Russia is fighting a two front war. Surprisingly enough, North Korea isn't a threat as of now, and for a good reason: North Korea has been doing some considerable threatening of Japan with the nuclear weapons testing during mid-2018, but with the war, North Korea announced that it didn't want anything to do with the war, fearing a retaliation with NATO if they sided with Russia (And they were considered a foe of NATO, in which Japan and Germany would refuse allied relations with threatening communist nations unless said otherwise) added with the fact that the US has more nukes on standby and 3 times the amount in stock, it's pretty obvious that North Korea would be obliterated upon war declaration. Gonna help with some maintenance with the USS Ford. Gonna end my log here. ''1/1/2021 ''A large battle took place just and hour ago according to Delta. I did some research and it was a Naval brawl with the 5th Japanese Destroyer Flotilla and a carrier group. Given that Russians had only '''one '''aircraft carrier, it must've been a priority for the Russians to protect that one carrier. The Russian Corvettes during that battle were either heavily damaged, or sunk. The Japanese withdrew after 5 hours of shelling, with the Russians having 1/3 of that group sunk and one Japanese destroyer sunk. The new president, Richard Ojeda, was rather popular with the people. He ordered the army into combat readiness incase of the need to directly intervene with the war. He went around, convincing NATO leaders to prepare their army for a what-would-be a new world war. End of log. Gonna start moving around supplies. ''1/15/2021 ''Me, Alpha, and Judith are assigned to ship supplies from the industries to bases and munitions depots. Because we have more pulling power than the normal hauling trucks, we were given double trailers. Still, we didn't struggle that much, unless it was a upward climb, in which the weight really started to show. We tried to avoid small streets, fearing we would get trapped with our cargo due to traffic taking up space which could've been used as turning space otherwise. Germany and Japan are putting up a good fight against Russia, which is three times the size of Germany and Japan combined. I'm still surprised that both nations are putting up a pretty good fight for such a large country. Japan started building some SPARTAN and SPRINT missile defense bases, fearing Russia would choose the nuclear option. The US in the meanwhile, made its Midcourse Defense System on high alert for any ICBM launches and the military has been on DEFCON 3 (The USAF has been on DEFCON 2) and serious events would likely increase that level to 2 or even 1. It has been over 2 decades since the dissolving of the Soviet Union and imminent nuclear threat has ended. Given that nuclear technology has been fast-paced then, nuclear war would be pretty devastating for the human race. Our race could survive the radiation if given that the nuclear attacks give out only moderate radiation. I had the SAF on DEFCON 2 (Joint Chief of Staff had that level adjusted, not the President) and at any time war has been declared (Officially or unofficially), we would be ready to be deployed to the front lines within hours of notice along with the US Army and their MBTs. The USAF would be at the front lines before we get there, since the US has moved some of their planes to Japan and Russia. If NATO intervenes directly, Russia would probably fall within a few months. End of log ''1/30/2021 ''Another (somewhat major) naval battle took place while I was aboard the MS Draycon (I was the only SAF member on board along with two Type 90s, an M4 Bradley, and some 29 military personnel). The MS Draycon was carrying war supplies and some goods for the civilian population. There was other cargo ships (About 3, all of them having been quickly retrofitted with AA and some anti-ship weapons 1 and a half weeks before leaving port) carrying similar cargo and upon entering Japanese waters, one of the escorting destroyers turned away (That same destroyer was suffering propulsion problems) and three Japanese destroyers joined the flotilla. About 10:10 AM, one of the destroyers said they started pinging multiples to the southwest. We were only 45 miles from our destination, so air support could come in if a fight did break out. Then 30 minutes later, we were told to fire at will without warning (As the destroyers found out it was a Russian Destroyer flotilla). I then quickly loaded the APFSDS, as it was the only thing that can penetrate ship armor (The APFSDS I carried had a tungsten-based core, since DU ammunition was running short). Army personnel on board manned the anti-ship weapons and AA weapons within seconds, and shells started coming down. The destroyers shortly returned fire after the initial Russian barrage. The cargo ships returned some fire as well, but the cargo ships had more AA than anti ship (The MS Draycon only had 1 bow 30mm gun and three 155mm field howitzers compared to eighteen 40mm Bofers guns). Allied aircraft appeared about 15 minutes after the first shot was fired, dropping their payloads onto the attackers. I fired some well placed rounds, one knocking out one destroyer's CIWS turret and while my top machine guns helped with AA, with the other tanks on board doing the same. But other than that, I didn't do as much as the escorts did, as they did some considerable amount of damage against the enemy flotilla. One cargo ship sustained some moderate damage, which became a collision threat, since she was steaming slower than the rest. Another destroyer was listing a considerable amount towards the port side and steaming slower after it sustained some side hits from a heck ton of minigun fire, a considerable amount of 130mm rounds, and an anti-ship missile missile. The Russians lost two of their destroyers (One to aircraft) before withdrawing (Seemingly as if they have realised they have meet their match) while we almost lost that one destroyer and cargoship (Luckly, cargo did not go overboard). The planes were moderately damaged (According to the official report from the nearby airbase), but still flyable in general. Regardless, we made it to our destination and unloaded the undamaged cargo along with a decisive victory against the attackers. At about 9:57 PM, air raid sirens started going off while I was at the cargo sorting area. I started to think that the Russians were upset about their lost and wanted vengeance and at the same time ducked into a garage that held the Reach Stacker trucks, which had some employees taking shelter there as well. When I looked outside, the 40mm and the 30mm guns lit up the night sky, trying to shoot down the bomber and fighter jets. One bomb hit inside the area I was in before, destroying a block of containers that contained goods for the civilians. Another one nearly toppled a gantry crane. The rest damaged equipment and buildings, or landed onto the pavement and water. The raid lasted for about 30 minutes before the air raid sirens went offline. The docked ships didn't receive noticeable damage from the raid, so they were still good to undock and sail away at a moments notice. Gonna rest (It's almost midnight...). End of log. Category:Blog posts